Eponine: The Lost Book of Les Miserables
by smalls715
Summary: FANFIC by @teameponine IG Eponine has lived in the dark her entire life. Until she meets Marius and her life turns around. She is in love, but Marius doesn't see it. Now she is sure dying for the person you love is okay, if your life mens nothing at all. *USED SOME QUOTES AND SETTINGS FROM THE MOVIE AND BOOK* Please no rude comments! Enjoy!
1. Chapter I

Prison. Slavery. Canons. Rifles. Police Guards. Things I never want to see or hear again. It would remind me of these two months, the two months of my fourteenth year that cost me my home. I'm sure Father won't let me back in now. I had disobeyed him and now I have a yellow passport for the next year.

I walked along the quiet streets of Paris. It had bee exactly 2 months and four days since I had seen this place. Now I had a new image to add, I had grown three inches and my hair was long and darker. I was careful and cautious now, not daring and wild. Sometimes I could here in the distance a pin drop because of prison. All the days laying in the barracks waiting for your name to be called. Mine was called by Javert. I had seen him around Paris and he knew my face and obviously knew of my parents. He treated me harshly when getting my passport. By pulling me by the back of my shirt and hitting me when I was reluctant. His face was a face I would have nightmares of.

The sun had just set, there was still an orange glow on the tip of the horizon. I was quick with my movements, hurrying through town to the Inn. I knew that Azelma would want to see me, and she would at me food. The inn was quiet and the trees out front were bare, it was becoming cold and sadly I was used to it to the point I needed no coat. Azelma rushed out and caught sight of me. Her dark hair was neatly braided in two braids and she had grown as well. Her skin was pail and she was skinny and will had the same apron mother had given her. She was obedient and caring. She saved most people money when they came to the inn. Azelmas heart was as pure as they come, how it came like this with Father and Mother always around, I don't know.

"Eponine?" She yelled. I shook my head and jogged to my sister embracing her in a hug, "Oh 'Ponine! I had the impression you had left us. That prison had changed you!"

"Not at all! Zelma! Look at you! You have become beautiful. Beautiful as a flower!"

"And as you 'Ponine!" Azelma giggled and began for the door, "The inn is dead for it is Monday, no travelers. Father will be excited to see you home!"

"Azelma?" I whispered, "Are you sure?"

"The whip is gone." A smile spread across her lips as she opened the door. The whip was what was used when we disobeyed when we were younger. Father used it quite often on a servant girl who ran off with a wealthy man. I shook my head remembering her as I entered the inn. Mother looked at me.

"Eponine?" She said, "Oh how you've grown." I watched her carefully as she fetched Father. He too, stood in shock at the sight of me.

"Eponine? Back from prison?"

"Yes and what has become of you?" I said walking towards them, "You have not changed since I left!" I sat in the chair next to the fireplace. Father glared at me.

"You must go." He said sternly. His breath smelt of vodka and meat. His hands were covered with splinters and protected by old gloves with many holes across them ad the fingers had the tops cut off. His hair was a mess, it came about everywhere, it was almost spiked up persay. Mother grabbed him by the ear and whispered something, "You may stay tonight, Madame Mouiselle." Father turned quick on his heals and headed down the corridor to his room.

"Eponine." Mother had grown old with age. Her face got weary easier and her eyes were darker. Her hair was more of a silvery grey than it was red, like it use to be. I had been out of the house for six months and in prison for two. So it had been a long time since mother and I caught sight of each other. She had the best fruits left and Azelma and I ate them quickly. She enjoyed me being here and brushed out my hair and put it into one long braid down my back. It was better then my ratty long hair everywhere, "I'm sorry about your father—"

"No," I interrupted, "I intend on staying for only one night." Then there was a knock on the door. Azelma was quick the answer it. It was a wealthy family, a boy and an older gentleman.

"We have a house only next door but the people have not left yet. I intended they stay the night, may we stay here? I beg if we must!" He said taking his hat off. Father was back in action feeding them and cheating them. I shook my head and watched the fire, then the boy, who was about 14 as well sat in Azelma's chair.

"You a traveller as well, Madame?" He said. His voice was mysterious and deep already. I looked up, he had a dark almost black hair and bright green eyes. He had freckles sprinkled across his face. His clothes were clean and looked knew. He had two books on his lap, which must have been school books.

"You could say that." I said taking a bite of an apple, "Have you eaten?"

"Oh yes a lovely dinner a few blocks over! It was delightful and stuffing."

"Good." I murmured looking at the fire again. It was a long silence before anyone spoke. He opened his book and read again. He was deep into his reading and I watched the fire contently.

"I am Marius Pontmercy." He said. And like any other polite girl would do, is to offer her hand and say her name as well.

"Eponine Thenardier." He kissed my hand and smiled.

A sudden rush went through me. It was like electricity went through my veins, it was as if lightning had struck me. I couldn't help but smile at Marius. Marius, the boy who accepts me. Marius was gone early in the morning. I saw him and a few other school boys carrying furniture in and out of the house. He would wave and I would wave back. Of course I had been kicked out of the house already.

Father had grown an apple tree in the back when he was a boy. I was very good at climbing because the highest apples were always the best. I grabbed an old bucket and picked around ten apples and brought them to the boys. They took them right away. I learned all of there names and the special club they were forming at the time, which of course was ABC Cafe. Courfeyac and Enjoras were very close friends, they didn't do much without the other. Grantaire had a wine bottle near him at all times, taking only sips throughout the day and never getting drunk. The other two boys Marius had no idea of there names but he was sure they were Enjoras friends from school. Once everything had been moved in the boys left and Marius taught me a game he plays when he gets lonely.

"I just look up at the stars, and make shapes or animals and people and make stories." The first stars peeked out in the sunset sky, "Like those three." He pointed to three stars that were close together, "They are actually nicknamed, Orrion's belt but I think if you ad those two," He made and outline to two stars in the opposite corners from Orrion's belt, "Make it a beautiful dress. Maybe in a shop." He laughed, "I'm a silly boy."

"No. Keep going I like it." I murmured. He showed me two sets of stars that looked like giant spoons, they were called the Little Dipper and Big Dipper. Then there was a skeleton that made up a little bear and a big bear. Marius wasn't sure of their names though. "Hmm." I said, "Maybe the little bear lost its mother bear. So the Orrion guy used the Dipper to bring them back. With some trout too."

Marius laughed and I blushed. "That story was the best one I've heard." He whispered, "I'll see you tomorrow Eponine."

"Tomorrow." I said. I went into our yard and climbed the lattice into the attic. I creaked the window open slowly then took one last look at the stars. The little bears eye was twinkling, almost as if it were winking at me. I smiled and fell asleep.

I had no dreams that night. I was quick to get up and sneak out. I did it so gracefully now a days, Father couldn't notice if be tried. I grabbed an apple off the tree and began my walk into town. I had ten fracs and fourteen sous in my pocket. It wasn't too much but it would be my an old dress and shaw for the spring. I was quick with my shopping and hurried back to our row of houses. Marius was out working around new home. He was landscaping today. I hurried my clothes into the attic and came back.

"How do I always find you hard at work?" I said teasingly.

"Well school is out until March. I have none other to do than work."

"I can help. I love planting flowers." I got down on my knees next to him. He smiled.

"No dirt fights or water fights." I laughed at his sternness and he laughed too. We began planting the brightest and prettiest flowers I had ever seen. "You aren't like most girls." He said as I set my next set of flowers in.

"What do you mean?" I said.

"You get your hands dirty. Most girls wouldn't. You act as if your one of the boys, I think that's nice." He smiled and I laughed.

"When your raised by Innkeepers you tend to get dirty alot," I said. Then realizing I told my secret. The one thing I didn't want him to know I blushed.

"So you are their daughter?"

"Yes. I am."

"Be glad you are nothing like them." He said and continued working. I tried to grin.

"There's a lot you don't know." I said, sighing.

"I know. I figure time will tell." He was so mature for his age. I enjoyed my time with him. Soon he was called for dinner and I went to the attic and slept. I slept through my hunger and through the night, on my own.

The days became longer and warmer, the sun stayed above the horizon for travelers. Fathers Inn was booming and I slept in the attic making no sounds. I was graceful and sneaky as always. The dark didn't scare me, I wasn't scared because I always heard the little servant girl whispering to herself, "The nights will end and the suns will rise."

She was small and fragile, and got whipped a lot. She would begin crying if me or Azelma or one of the boys would get whipped. She was always frighted and very cautious. She admired dolls and Azelma and I. She always was quiet and very illiterate but she looked at books a wealthy man brought her anyway. She was like Azelma, very obedient and caring. When she left it turned Azelma and my lives upside down and the past six years have been hard for us.

It was I, who was picked first, to take her place as servant. _I_ went and got the water and _I_ cleaned the floors. Soon I had barely a dress or an apron with an old corset. I grew up with riches and became of rags. Finally one night after the travelers headed to bed I missed a chore:

"EPONINE!" Fathers booming voice echoed throughout the kitchen. I didn't shrink in fear and move, I stood near the door realizing what I had forgot, "Eponine! You have forgotten to clean the floors!" I stared into my fathers eyes.

"And?" I backfired, he grabbed the scruff of my coat and held me against the wall.

"Go do it." He said through clenched teeth. Mother and Azelma were in the kitchen watching the nonsense."

"No." I said. He slapped my face and I fell to the ground. He leaned towards me and I spit in his eye, "EVER SINCE SHE LEFT YOU HAVE TREATED ME AND 'ZELMA LIKE DOGS! I'M SICK OF IT! ITS YOUR INN HIRE EMPLOYEES! DO SOMETHING ELSE! WE AREN'T HERE TO BE YOUR SLAVES! WE ARE CHILDREN!"

"You've got a lot to say! Say it to the passer-by." He threw me onto the grass in the cold night air. He stood in the doorway, Mother and Azelma behind him.

"C'mon Azelma." I said holding my hand out towards her, "C'mon." As the obedient child she was she shook her head and Father kissed her head and the door was shut and locked. From then on, the attic became my home. That night six months ago cost me a lot. It cost me prison time and no home with hardly any food, my diet consisted of mainly apples. Mother spoke to me when she saw me in the apple tree. She cared a little about me, she cared more about me than my three brothers. Who knows where they have gone. The two older ones have been gone for years and little Gavroche is seen running throughout Paris.

Marius was now back in school. He was studying to become lawyer and with the recent death of his father his studies were very important to him. Sometimes I would meet him after his schooling and we would walk home, but that only happened once a week maybe. I saw Enjoras and Courfeyac more than I saw Marius. They were always at the cafe about two blocks from here and passed by on there way there. Marius rarely left his house after school, but some nights I would catch him sitting on his roof looking at the stars.

It was that night I dreamed of him, us.


	2. Chapter II

Chapter 2 Summer 1830

"So what do you keep so secretive about yourself?" He took a bite of his apple. His green

eyes sparkled as the afternoon sun came from behind the clouds and hit his face.

"Many things." I murmured laying back in the grass. He did the same and laid against the grass.

"Tell me one and I'll," He paused thinking of something he could do, "You can tell me what to do." He shook his head.

"Well." I gazed at him, his eyes looked towards the sky, "We'll see." I turned up and watched the clouds. They moved slowly across the blue sky. Each one a mysterious shape, each one carrying a story across the sky. I smiled and found him watching me.

"You have a nice imagination." He said, motioning back towards the clouds.

"I do?" I said and sat up, "Why would you say that?"

"The way you get lost in the sky. Your imagining something or thinking very hard about what you'll tell me." He said sitting u as well.

"I went to jail. I had just gotten home that night you arrived." I was quick with my words and I got up, "I told you I was a traveler thinking you were the same. I never thought we would be friends like this. I never thought we would even see each other again. I never thought that we would watch the stars together or that we would eat apples and walk from your schooling. I never thought any of those things and to think I told you I had a bad police record at the age of fifteen. Sometimes I think, 'What if he finds out? What if he knows?' Now you know I'm just like the rest of them. I'm going to be just like my father and mother." I paused, he watched me, "Now you know that I'm no girl. I'm nothing of your kind, I'm poor abandoned with no reason for life." I took off heading for the street.

"EPONINE!" He called after me, "Eponine wait!" I heard his yelling but I ran, I ran fast and hard to the center of Paris where no one knew me.

1 MONTH LATER

I had not heard from or seen Marius or any of my family. I hadn't seen anyone I knew in a long time it felt like. Each day I went hour by hour wondering if I'd ever get to eat of sleep under a roof again. I was sure I would have to go home soon. Life would get way too hard, I have already lost much weight and ran into Javert. He would give me a mean look and he would be gone. His big stature still scared me though. It gave me chills throughout my body for hours until I was sure he was gone. Too many horrid memories of death and hunger haunted my mind when I saw him.

I had seen Enjoras once however, he stared at me in shock.

"Madame Mouiselle Eponine, you have lost so much weight! You are like a stick!"

"Mousier Enjoras! Please do not tell Marius of my state! I am healthy but have none to eat and nowhere to sleep most nights. You must promise not to tell him! Do you hear? You must not tell him!"

"For the sake of Marius, I will not say a word of this encounter. If you do need something, ABC Cafe meets every Friday night now."

"Oh thank you! Thank God! I shall see about the meetings. I do not know if I can face him again, I am not sure! But be going, best be going! I'm sure you have school!" I said. He smiled and our ways parted.

It was mid afternoon the sun was disappearing behind the clouds slowly. One Inn still was open I was quick to get to it. I knocked on the door and a woman answered. She was an older lady, plump and short.

"I need a place to stay for the night. I'll take anything, the floor anything for shelter." I begged. The woman stared at me with a stern expression.

"I'm afraid we have no room whatsoever. It is a bad night to be traveling this late." She shook her head, "Go quickly. There is a storm brewing in from the West." Dark heavy rain clouds stood at the west end of the city.

Rain began to sprinkle. I took off from the inn and hurried through the empty streets. Home seemed so faraway but I kept walking. Rain began to put. It was a cold and hard rain. I would take cover under as much as I could. I knew most people who stayed out in the rain had died from fever.

The attic. I ran through the pelting rain. I stopped at General Lamacks house. He had a light cover of his door. I slid under it quickly. Carriages rode by and paid no attention to me. All of them on there way somewhere warm and dry. I began to shiver. Home wasn't farm from here and it was evening now. Then thunder cracked, it seemed to shake the earth. I kept running though. I was freezing and my teeth were chattering. Everything in my body seemed frozen. Lightning hit the earth and thunder cracked soon after. That's when I caught sight of the inn. Everything was shut and locked however. I headed strait for the alley between Marius house and mine. The rain poured on and night came.

I fell asleep on the pavement in a shiver.

"Eponine?" Someone shook my shoulders. I forced my eyes open. It was Marius.

"Marius." I touched his face, he smiled.

"You are cold? By God's grace let us hope it is not fever! Where have you been? Oh Eponine I was so worried!" He touched my forehead and picked me up, "We must get you to the hospital!"

"It's too far! We must go into a house. It will be warmer and easier there." He was now soaking as he carried me into his house.

"Easier?" He said as he sprinted up the stairs and into the attic before his grandfather saw us. A neatly made bed and a chair were set in the room. Marius wrapped every blanket he could find around me, then he put a cold towel across my forehead. He stood on the side of the bed brushing my hair back.

"If I should—" He held his finger to my lips, "Lay here at least."

"Shh." He said and got onto the bed. He held my body close to his. It was warm and familiar. I liked the way he rocked me gently back and forth.

Then he began singing a lullaby, "Hush your lips, hush them now, do not make a sound. The rain can't hurt you now. I am here, and you are fine, waiting for the sun to shine. Each breath you take, each passing moment, brings us closer to the rainbows. The the trees will thrive and birds will fly and rain will make the flowers grow." He began humming the tune as he held me. My shivers had gone away, he could tell. He stared out the window and watched the raging storm push through. I nestled deep into his arms and fell asleep, he kissed my forehead and did the same.

I woke up in the bed alone, a girl was in the opposite end of the attic soaking clothes. She had hair just like Azelma-AZELMA! I smiled seeing her. She was hard at work still so I laid back and looked out the window. The sun was out and I could hear the street alive. Carriages rode by and I could here children laughing in the streets. I looked back at Azelma who kept at work. We were still in Marius' attic, I could tell it was his wet clothes on the chair.

"Eponine? Are you awake?" Azelma walked back across the attic, "Good your awake! Monsieur Marius had been so worried! It has been three school days for him!"

"What!" I shot up out of the bed, "How did you get in without his grandfather? How long has he been gone? When will he be back? He must know I am alive! He must!" Azelma pressed me back against the bed.

"Rest! You broke your fever last night. He knows you will live." She began to braid my hair down my back.

"When will he be home?" I said quietly.

"Not long after lunch." Azelma had a lunch made from me and she was right, Marius was home at lunch.

"Dear God! Praise God! He has saved me friend! My dearest friend Eponine! Thank God!" He hugged me.

"I am fine! And your grandfather? How hasn't he heard Azelma's racket?"

He laughed, "He is not here. He won't be home until tomorrow."

"Good. When shall I go home?" I said. Azelma looked at Marius than back at me, "What?" I stammered, "Whats happened?"

"Father discovered your hideout. He boarded up the windows last night." I stared at her.

"I'm sure there's another place-"

"You can't risk getting fever again. Your sure to die or worse be in a coma longer." Marius looked at Azelma, "I'll get kicked out and he will be my money support since I am only sixteen. Therefore I will get a room and you can stay with me."

"But Marius-"

"It has been decided." He said and went to his chamber to get my clothes. I stared at Azelma who could only shrug.

"Azelma?" I whispered.

"I couldn't change his mind if I tried." She murmured.


	3. Chapter III

Ch. 3 Spring 1832

It didn't take long for Marius to move out. We moved to a small room down the street from the cafe. It was an attic, but Marius liked it. He bought my a small mattress off the street and we began our lives. I would do work around the attic so he could finish school. I did most of the cooking as well since he had no idea what a pot or pan was. On ABC Cafe meeting nights he would go and Azelma would come and visit me, and then Marius wanted me to go to the meetings.

Now it was spring in 1832, the Cafe meetings were a hoot now that they could all drink legally, well all except Gavroche but he got sips from Courfeyac, who must be caring for him.

It was Friday now and we were on our way to the meetings.

"Oh Eponine! Come along now!" Marius grabbed my wrist. He laughed and pulled me from the doorway.

"Marius! Don't you see? How wonderful the stars are! Oh do you remember as children, we would lay in the grass and you would teach me of the shapes the stars made!"

"Eponine. Of course I do. But that is a memory of the past. What has gotten into you lately?"

"If only you knew." I whispered. We walked to the back of the actual cafe and up the stairs. Most schoolboys were already there drinking away. Enjolras laughed and slammed his hand on the table. Marius left me at the top of the stairs while he joined Enjolras at the head of the table.

"A barricade! A barricade right outside of here boys! The king is as bad as the old one! We fought for liberty and we seemed to succeed but now we have another king who is no better than the last! He is rotten he is scum, he is more or less a dog!"

"As we gather the people in the next few days, we will tell them of the Barricade Boys! Tell them of the freedoms we may have! VIVA LA FRANCE! VIVA PA FRANCE!" The boys began chanting and Gavroche's little fist waved in the air.

"Gavroche!" I hissed. He turned and gave me a grin.

"They are right in their words sister! We will fight for rights!"

"No Gavroche you cannot!"

"What do we have to live for anyway?" I stared at him in awe.

"Each other, Azelma, our friends—" He stopped me.

"If you call him your friend, there is a good chance he will die if we do this." Gavroche was too wise to be outspoken. He turned on his heels got up on the table and began chanting. Marius had a heated face as Enjolras explained more of there idea. I watched in horror as the boys agreed. I knew next weeks meeting would be much harder for us all.

"Be here for each meeting in the coming weeks! VIVA LA FRANCE!" He yelled and all the boys yelled along with him. I took off down the stairs and into the streets. I slid into our apartment building and hurried into the attic. I forced Marius' gun out of it box and his it in the wall. I kicked in a hole near my end of the room and set the gun inside. He would kill me if he ever found out. I put the wall back together and covered it with my mattress and clothes. I hurried back outside to walk his home. He stood near the cafe watching for me. I began to run for him, "MARIUS! Here!"

He turned quickly, "I saw you run out, what's wrong?"

"Nothing." I said.

"Really? 'Ponine I have given you shelter and food for a year. The most you could do to repay is tell me what's wrong." He held my wrist and stared at me waiting for an answer.

"Don't you realize you could die? I could watch my closest friend die! That would be to aweful! I wouldn't be able to live! You must stay alive! You have been my greatest and only friend! Do not build a barricade! I forbid it!"

"But Eponine," he murmured, "Dying for what you love, for what you believe in is a honor. We will be of the highest honors!"

"Not to the rest of France." I pulled away from his grip and ran up the stairs. I sat on my bed and he came upstairs soon after.

"Good night Eponine." He said and pulled the curtain shut that separated our sleeping areas. I laid back and fell asleep.

"Azelma! He could die and I would live without my only friend. I couldn't do it. I wouldn't be able too." I sat in the foyer of Azelma's new house. She had been marred to a wealthy man a few weeks ago. His father got drunk at my fathers inn and when the man realized what he had done the date had been set.

"Maybe its meant to be that way." Azelma started the fire.

"But I love him Azelma. I love him. I just want whats best for him."

"Well," She sighed, "I don't know what to say Eponine. If he knew you loved him, I'm sure he would rethink it."

"He's blind as a bat 'Zelma. Besides, Enjolras is sure to stop it if the people don't respond."

"They are getting the public involved?" She screeched.

"Azelma you cannot tell anyone. I am only here spilling because I need relationship help! Promise me! Promise!" I said holding my finger to her lips.

"You are my older sister." She sighed, "I will not speak. Please keep me updated. I must keep Jean away from the madness."

"Oh thank you Azelma! I must see Marius now!" I smiled but that smile slipped off my face.

"What is wrong 'Ponine?"

"We are fighting. I yelled at him about the barricade plan and tore his hand off my wrist. I disrespected him!" I murmured, "Apologizing would mean I am okay with the fat he is going to fight a war he can't win."

"What if it is best for him." I looked at Azelma. She had a kind look to her face. I smiled.

"I guess your right." I got up and opened the door, "I will be back next Saturday with news. Be sure Jean won't be home."

"Goodbye Eponine." She hugged me and I ran into the street back towards the cafe. Then I saw Gavroche leading two other little abandoned boys about his age around the streets until he saw me.

"Dear sister! What brings you to this rich are or Paris?" He said brushing his blonde hair away from his eyes.

"Seeing Azelma. Your other sister-"

"I know well who Azelma is!" He interrupted, "I am sorry sister."

"It is alright." I smiled and began to walk. He followed me and the two little boys behind him.

"So why is Azelma living here? Mother and Father haven't hit the jackpot have they?"

"No. They probably will never hit the jackpot," I laughed, "Azelma has been married to a wealthy man by Fathers arrangement."

"Father is arranging our marriages. That's what the rich do, if they're really stuck up." He snorted and giggled.

"Not for us Gavroche. We mean nothing to him anymore." I stopped seeing Marius coming out of our apartment with his gun. He found it, which meant I would be dead, and what struck me most is it didn't even take him a day, "I have to go Gavroche!" I sent him off with his friends and walked casually into our apartment.

"Eponine!" He followed me up the stairs with the gun firm in his hand. I ran fast and hard even skipping a few stairs. I got into our room when he barged in, "Eponine! You hid this. Why would you do that?" He held the gun and looked at me with curious eyes.

"Please do not fight. I don't want any of you to fight! It will be horrible! I forbid it still! Oh how I forbid it!" I said reaching for the gun. He held it high above his head.

"Viva la France." He whispered and locked the gun back up and put it away. We didn't talk again that night. I spent most of the night watching the stars. I held my knees close to my chest and stared out into the darkness. It must have been past midnight when I woke up. I got up and looked at Marius who was asleep. I grabbed my newest set of clothes and changed quickly. It was a new corset and a small shawl with a reddish pink skirt.

I looked back at Marius and whispered so softly, "I love you." I went out with tears in my eyes and down to the street. I stood there just waiting-

Just hoping.


	4. Chapter IV

I stood outside on the lattices kicking and shoving the board in. I got many splinters on my fingers but I didn't care. I kept pushing and kicking but it wouldn't move. I took short breaks and kept going, I did this for many hours until I saw the first sign of dawn. Then I saw Father coming out to the apple tree. I crawled up the lattice and onto the roof, I was careful where I stepped considering the roof was not the best. I looked over the street and there was Marius talking to Azelma. He looked up and saw me I knew it. He pointed me out to Azelma and she put her hands on her hips. They didn't yell or shout, they knew I didn't want father to know I was here.

I scrambled back to the other side of the roof where Father stood at the top of the lattice.

"So you've decided to come back?" He said slyly.

"No-"

"Then why are you here! You've got that rich boy! What did he dump you? Did he leave you behind?" He laughed and leaned up close to my ear, "Did he leave you for being in rags?"

"NO!" I shoved him and then spit at him. He grabbed my arm and twisted it and I screamed. Pain shot through my entire arm, it felt as if my skin were on fire. I leaned back and fell off the roof, Father laughed hard at his daughter falling, falling to her death. I closed my eyes and reached in front of me and by a miracle I grabbed the lattice. I opened my eyes, I had somehow gotten my hand tangled in the ivy on the lattice! How unreal is that! I was for sure to die! I was! Oh God must've heard me!

"EPONINE!" Azelma screamed. My arms and legs felt like jelly. I could hardly maneuver myself down. I did, however, quite slowly and carefully. I finally hit the ground where Azelma wrapped me up in a hug.

"What were you thinking? You knew Father was out for you! Why would you go to all the trouble? You could've died!"

"I was hiding from him up there in the first place!" I said quickly.

" 'Ponine," Marius said touching my arm, and again electricity ran through my veins, "Please be a girl sometimes!" He laughed and hugged me. He hugged me! I was wrapped in his embrace for one long second and he let go, "Lets go home."

"Actually." I said quietly. Marius stopped and turned back towards me, "I don't want anyone to give me financial support." I paused looking for words, "I think that if Azelma is married and I have yet to find a man. Well, doesn't that leave me to live on my own. I believe Monsieur Marius that people believe that we in fact have Wed and I don't want it to hurt your reputation. I believe that I should live on my own, of course still seeing you each day."

Marius looked at me kind of funny, "Have I done something?" He murmured.

"You are willing to fight in the barricade. Well this is a way of supporting you I guess. I'm giving you a sort of freedom, per say. I feel like I have said some things in these days that have hurt you. I think me leaving your care would be best. You are my best friend and always will be, I want you to be happy." He let his head fall and then he looked back up at me.

"Alright Eponine. I will let you do this." He smiled a little and we walked back to his apartment.

He went into the apartment and I stayed outside in the warm spring air. Summer was right around the corner, we were entering the month of June. I smiled solemnly at the sun. I was all alone again.

I began walking into the darkness of the night. Each star came out and sparkled. I smiled and thought of Marius and I laying in the grass. I remembered my fever and how he cared for me. Now I was merely a friend nothing more. I passed Azelma's new house and I watched as Gavroche and the two other boys find shelter in an old statue. I walked through Paris, rethinking the entire day. Finally I was back at Cafe Musain. I we t to the back of the shop and under a old table is where I slept. I slept peaceful on the stone as if I had slept on it my entire life.

Marius brought me food each day around noon. He would retreat to small talk rather than our usual conversations.

"Where do you sleep, Eponine?" He said staring out the window of the ABC Cafe meeting room.

"I've found a suffient area." I smiled and he kept on watching the window, "Marius, why all this small talk?"

He looked over to me and sighed, "I have been thinking about being in love. How you say people believe we have wed. What if I do not find a woman? What shall I do? Shall I grow old alone? What if I find one and die in the Barricade? Would I ever forgive myself? What I am trying to say is, am I making all the right choices?"

I stared at him with kind eyes when inside I was dying, he just stared at me, "Marius what girl could not love you? You are wonderful! Such a wonderful man! You are sure to find a girl." I smiled and looked out the window, "She's waiting right here." I whispered so that only I could here. He stared at me with his bright green eyes and pushed his fingers through his dark hair.

"Thank you 'Ponine." He turned around and left the room. I stared out the window and felt the tears pour down my face. I turned around a fell to the floor and sobbed. I cried for him. I cried for me. I cried for my will to live. I cried for everything.

"No." I said, "It's my life. I'm going to be strong now. I'm on my own." I wiped tears from my cheeks and went into the alley. My Father was walking towards Cafe Musain. I fell under my table and pulled to old table cloth over my face and peeked through the rip.

"Oh c'mon the money first! I'm going bankrupt and it's all because of the ruggad little brat! People see that!"

"Your own kid did that to your little inn?" The other man said with a laugh, "The little girl that was always around her father? The one that helped run the business."

"Your right, dammit. And she's running through Paris with Pontmercy's grandkid."

"Your kidding me! You gotta make up with her if you get married into that family Thenardier you'd be beyond rich! They're all lawyers! It's destiny!

"No she's gonna be dead." He pushed the man ago at the back door of Cafe Musain, "You want me to get to LaMarques. I'll make you a generous deal, you give me half of the original deal. Then find her and bring her to me." He paused, "And the boy." Then they were gone.

I got up and ran to Marius apartment. He answered and stared at me.

"Eponine?" He said.

"You can't see my father. You can't! He'll kill us! The roof incident ruined the inn!"

" 'Ponine. I will. Now go to your home. I will see you tonight—"

"Tonight?"

"An emergency meeting." He sighed, "Enjolras won't say why. I will see you after dusk." He shut the door. I took a deep breath and ran back onto the street.

When I was young, I was known to be just like my father. Smart and witty with a rather strong independence. I looked like my mother though, with long dark hair and dark eyes.

I was daddy's girl. I knew how to trick people and steal. I also knew exactly where every man kept his francs. I also knew all to well how to get the money. I was quick and naive when I was younger but as I grew up I realized what father really did. He lied and cheated people. That's when my independence showed all to well and now I'm walking Paris night to night.

I was good at remembering where I had been and where everything was. I was even better at remembering where stores kept crates of fruit unlocked. I knew where the prettiest houses and gardens were.

I got under the table and laid back on the stone as the sun set. Cafe Musain was beginning to serve Alcohol. I listened to the heavy laughs of the drunk and rich men. I watched the alley grow darker and darker and then I saw Marius shoes peek around the corner. I got up and he saw me.

"A table is your place?"

"No. I was just waiting for you there." I said wiping dirt off my face. Gavroche was running up the stairs with the bartender after him. Courfeyac grabbed him and the meeting began.

"General LaMarque is ill. We shall meet at his house early morning to rally the people! VIVE LA FRANCE!" Enjolras yelled.

"TO THE BARRICADE!" Marius yelled.

"The people will sing all their freedoms and be heard!" a voice said.

"Like the drums of the Revelution!" Courfeyac added.

"They will hear us! We are the angry men now!" Voices piped up from each corner of the room.

"VIVE LA FRANCE!" they chanted. Gavroche was on Courfeyacs shoulders. He yelled with them, and he held a pistol in the air.

"Marius." I touched his arm. He grabbed my hand.

"I remember this morning all too well, but this is something I must do."

"I know." I murmured. He grinned and kept ahold of my hand, as if not wanting me to leave his side. He beamed at Enjolras, who was buying beer for the entire group. Enjolras smiled back and held his rifle in the air.

The group slowly settled down and Courfeyac, Grantaire, Enjolras, and Marius soon had one table to themselves. They began talking over tomorrow morning.

"Gather at the front of his house! While the rich are bringing their final gifts. They say he is losing it fast." Enjolras said.

"We shall meet here and make our journey. Be sure Gavroche leaves his pistol. There will surely be police." Marius put in.

"We will keep rallying until the guard shows his face." Courfeyac added.

"Will we need a chant?" Gavroche chirped coming back into the room.

"Mighty Gavroche of course!" Courfeyac laughed.

"Make a good one! We will need it!" Enjolras shook Gavroche's hand.

"Dusk. We shall meet here at dusk, and make our way there. I say we find an easy route." Marius said.

"Yes! But we only have tonight to learn the route."

"I know a route." I added from the corner, "It simple. Easy to remember."

"Eponine! You are too wonderful for words!" Enjolras said, "Will you give us fair lead at day break?"

"I guess I must." I murmured.

"Thank you! It means a new world!" He added. The boys smiled at the thought of a new world. Enjolras dismissed the meeting.

"Eponine!" Marius grabbed my hand again, "Thank you. I mean it."

"Anything for you." I smiled. He walked on to his apartment. Not even turning around to wave. I crawled under the old table and slept, without watching the stars.

"Regarder en bas et voir les mendiants à vos pieds Regardez vers le bas et faire preuve de miséricorde si vous le pouvez Regardez vers le bas et voir les balayures de la rue Regarde, regarde vers le bas, Lors de votre prochain!" They yelled over and over. I fought my way through the ever growing crowd. Gavroche must have struck gold with the chant. I watched as the carriages began passing by.

Marius woke me up, right as dawn was beginning. He brought me up to the meeting room and handed me a brush. I ended up braiding it then I led them to LaMarques house. The entire poor population in this side of Paris must have been here. It was horribly crowded, so crowded the bishop could hardly get through. I made it out of the crowd but crushed against a carriage. It was Azelma's. I hit the door, and her husband stared out giving me a harsh and disgusted look. Then I saw Azelma, who was listening intently to a comment he was making. She looked out at me and smiled.

"Open the door quickly! It's my dear sister!" I heard her shriek. He looked at me in shock. I then stared at Azelma, "Climb to my side!" She said. I got on top of the carriage and climbed over. She helped me in.

"What is Marius doing?" She stared at me. Her husband was still in shock at my appearance.

"It is time." I murmured.

"It will be alright. It is what God wants." She kissed my forehead, "Go! And visit me as soon as this begins!"

"I will try Azelma." I whispered and hugged my sister, "Nice meeting you finally Monsieur Jean." I hopped out of the carriage and made my way back into the crowd. I tore through and they continued chanting.

That's when the guard showed up. Marius and Enjolras came off the platform and Marius joined me. We tried to get to the front when an arm grabbed him. We both turned and his grandfather stared at him.

"Do you know what shame you are bringing to your family?" He yelled.

Marius stared at him and screamed, "VIVE LA FRANCE!" A new chant began as the people pushed against the guard. Enjolras and the boys went around telling people to come here tomorrow and bring their friends. Enjolras had such a powerful look, it was as if he had been through many battles before when he had never shot a gun. We began our slow retreat back to the house.


	5. Chapter V

"Do you think we made a statement? Do you think we showed the rich we will fight?" He was giddy, too giddy for words.

"I'm sure you did Marius." I grinned weakly. He looked at me carefully.

"You don't look happy."

"My sister was there. Her husband, he gave me a look like, your letting the slum in our carriage."

"Oh." He whispered. He grabbed my hand, "You know in a few days, we could live equally. We could kill off all of them. Each man and live a life apart from this. You could have a house instead of a table and I could have one just like it! We would all have jobs and each child would learn to read and write." H smiled at the sky.

"You've got a big imagination." I giggled, his face out up when I began to laugh.

"That's what I like to hear! A laugh! Oh 'Ponine you may not like the whole barricade idea but look what may happen, we would live in freedom either way!"

"You mean you." I said.

"What?" He stopped me.

"I will never be free from my fathers lash! I ruined his in. For gods sake Marius! You will live happily as a lawyer and I will always be a peasant girl with a silent death penalty above her head!"

"That's absurd Eponine! He would never kill you!"

"I heard his plans! He wants us both dead, it's not hard to understand his small and basic vocabulary! Even the dumbest man on earth could!" I began to walk again and Marius grabbed my shoulder and spun me around.

"Both of us."

"Your rich. What do you think?" I said my face falling, "All he wants is your money."

"I have hardly any." He whispered.

"You have just enough for him." I sighed and continued to walk, "He's a complicated and demanding man."

"Both of us? Why us? What did we do?.." He was still fumbling over the fact my father wanted both of us dead. He sped up his walk and came up behind me, "You are right." He murmured.

"I intended that." I said and touched his hand. I stopped and he turned to me. It was like I had fever again. A cold burn ran through my body along with a silent ache.

"Eponine?" His voice was lost in my thoughts, "Eponine."

"Yeah." I said still watching the distance.

"You are one weird girl." He laughed and gripped my hand. We went along dancing through Paris!

"Marius! Marius please! Your leading a Revelution! Rest!" I laughed and he smiled slightly.

"I best spend my last days on Earth well. The National Guard knows of our doings, there's a small chance of surviving."

"Marius please stop that talk! You will! We will be happy for our life." I stopped myself and walked on, "We will. We will." I assured myself.

"Dear Eponine. My friend! Stay in that thinking, I shall join you one day in your little world."

"It's not just a world but a destiny." I grinned.

"A destiny! Oh Eponine you have such a kingdom in your mind." He had bought a loaf of cinnamon bread for us to share. He quickly tore a piece off and I did the same.

"You know. I feel safer, alone. I feel safer with you and here as an adult. My parents are complete dummies, who care so little for 'Zelma, Gavroche, and I. Sometimes I wonder if its truly worth living, if I will always be Eponine Thenardier."

"That is a rough life. Your a strong woman Eponine. I figure a strong woman should have a name alike." I smiled as he stood in front of me. My heart skipped each beat. My body jumped with joy. At last he sees my love at last!

"You shall be called Eponine. Eponine of Montfermiel outside of Paris." My heart fell through my body. I stared at him wide eyed, my smile drooped.

"That sounds better." I said quietly and sped ahead. I weaves my way through the crowds when I caught sight of Javert.

"MARIUS STAY BACK!" I hissed through clench teeth forcing Marius into a blonde alley. Javert was built to perfection for a guard. He had broad shoulders and much muscle along with a strong face and taunting eyes. Each feature seemed to throw you fin a cellar, and you would much rather be there than in the arms of Javert. People said he was a hound dog, legend has it he's been almost on Valjean's tail to find him. I watched as he carefully examined the street, he had eyes that saw through everything and he took in every detail carefully. I took a deep breath and fell into the blonde alley. Marius caught me luckily.

"Run! It's Javert!" I said and he grabbed my hand and ran back the way we came. Once we were in the street we headed back to Cafe Musain the long way.

Marius had gone to the Cafe to talk over tomorrow mornings rally. The meeting wouldn't be until sundown. I had plenty of time to see my sister, Azelma. She may be younger but she had an endless wisdom. I took to the back of a carriage and rode to the rich houses, also known as "Rich Row" by the slum. I walked up the cobblestone sidewalk and knocked on the white colonial doors.

"Hello?" A maid answered.

I stared at her and carefully picked my words, a maid will not let slum enter unless told to by the master, "Is Madame Azelma home?"

"Yes, what do you want with her?" She screeched.

"I am her sister—"

"Highly doubted!" She shot back sternly.

"But—"

"No!" She said.

"I must see her!" I yelled. It must have echoed through the house because my sister came into the room and watched me carefully.

"Eponine. Please enter." I stepped in and the maid shook her head and walked off muttering.

"No manners! No way of speaking surely of the slum!" She muttered and entered the kitchen. I could hear the laughter of men in another room and I could smell the bread being baked. It was a delightful environment, I enjoyed this place very much.

We walked into her parlor where we met last. There was no fire going for it was summer. The white walls and couch made me feel relaxed, I imagined it as a cloud, my sister lived in a castle, a castle on a cloud.

"Sit sister." She murmured softly. I wiped my skirt off from the dirt and sat on the couch.

"Madame Pare! Madame Pare!" My sister yelled air her maid.

"Yes Madame?" A younger maid came into view.

"The bread from this morning! Cut her half and make her tea."

"What about you—"

"I am fine." She said smoothly and dismissed her maid. The maid shook her head and walked off

"Why have you come? My husband still is bewildered you are of my family! It is a risk and the events of this morning surly didn't help at all!"

"What is he doing?" I pointed towards the sound of more laughter.

"He is with his friends at the moment." She shook he head towards the room, "Are they really having another rally?"

"Yes, they are planning it now." I murmured dropping my head. My sister sat next to me and hugged me.

"You really love him?" She whispered.

"I do. And this barricade, he is only a schoolboy! He's never shot a gun!" I said.

"Eponine, remember what I told you last time?"

"But 'Zelma—"

"If you really love him. Do whatever makes him happiest even if it tears you apart."

I stared at my sister. She had a sort of wisdom that clung to her eyes, she was an old woman in a young girls body. The wedding and serving had made her grow up too fast. She saw the world in kinder and realistic eyes. She hid the pain of her childhood in her dark eyes. She was living proof, you could learn a lot about someone by looking into their eyes.

"Stop looking like such a girl, Eponine." She said, "Your so strong." She whispered and kissed my forehead.

"It's mom and dad. Our parents."

"Eponine." She said sternly, "Our parents are our past. They screwed up. They screwed all five of us up. Now we are all living on our own. They don't care if we are dead or alive, Eponine, we are nothing to them so it seems. Whatever they did we may be looked down upon, but let them know we are our own selves. Maybe mom has slept with the man that's always stayed in the old armchair. Maybe father got drunk and stole every penny from a guy. It's our lives. Never let them take that from you." Then her maid showed her face. She quickly set the tray on the coffee table and Azelma dismissed her. I began eating my main meal for the day thinking over my sisters words. Azelma was silent as I ate. She listened for the men in the other room hoping that nothing would be broken or distroyed.

"Azelma." I whispered having finished eating.

"Yes sister." She smiled.

"True love is making someone happy. It's making someone so happy and their life so amazing you could die."

"When you really love someone you would do anything for them, even die." She kissed my head again and we got up. Sunset was near and the meeting started soon.

"See me in two or three days time." She said hugging me.

"But the barricade—"

"I will make room for you, have them send Gavroche if anything major happens. He is quick and small enough." She smiled, "Be careful."

"I will see you soon." I said and ran into the streets of Paris.

"VIVE LA FRANCE!" The boys echoes rang through the streets. I slowed down from a run to a walk.

I found myself in a small crowd standing outside of a hut sort of thing.

"Please! The child will die and so shall my wife! Anyone?" Slowly pieces of the crowd dispersed and I caught sight of the man. It was my father. He caught sight of me. I began to run away towards the Cafe but it was too late he had my arm in his hand.

"NO LET GO! HELP!" I screamed. I kicked at my father and he threw me into the hut, "Let me go!" I said.

"Watch yourself girl!"

"YOUR GOING TO KILL ME HELP!" I screamed. He smacked me hard.

"I'm willing to make a deal." He whispered, "Get money off the boy and your free from me."

"How much?"

"Kill him for it." He said through clenched teeth.

"NO FATHER! I WON'T!"

"You'll die!"

I stared at him as he pulled out his gun, "Two thousand francs I will get you. But I will not kill him."

He put the gun back in his pocket and smiled, "That's my girl. Be back here in the afternoon of tomorrow."

"With the money?"

"No. Your under me again until 2000 francs are mine." He hissed and shoved me out of the hut.

"Go on 'Ponine. Go." His bright eyes haunted me all the way back to Cafe Musain.

Two thousand francs was Marius life savings. Then again Marius was rather poor. Marius was poor! What if I told father that? No he wants the families money. I though about Marius dark eyes and strong body. The way I felt when his hands touched mine. The ring! The gold ring on his right hand! It is sure worth more than two thousand francs! Yes Eponine you have thought well. But what if Marius has that ring for deep meaning? Would I hurt him? Then Azelma's words echoed back through my head. I looked back at the dark hut where my father was.

Then I knew, I only wanted him happy


	6. Chapter VI

Pas

General LaMarque would be dead in two to three days time his guard said. Enjolras started the rally again, and even more people showed up and chanted along. Less people from "Rich Row" came and Marius' grandfather refused to show his face. He sent Marius a letter saying he would not fund him anymore. Marius still kept with the boys and the barricade.

Gavroche now stood on the podium with them. And he had a pistol. The National Guard had yet to show their face. I maneuvered my way through the crowd and reached Marius. All of the slum crowded me, I felt unbelievably dirty and vulnerable. All the sickness and disease overwhelmed me and memories of the fever came back at me all too fast. The cold sweats and the shivering, I fought hard through the crowd until I hit the podium and Marius jumped.

"The guard." He whispered. Then chaos erupted and the rest of the boys got to the front and fought against the guard.

"VIVE LA FRANCE!" We all screamed and the crowd pushed against the soldiers. Marius held me close to him, he was protecting me. He remembered the fever all too well. He pushed against the soldiers also. Until the sergeant shot a warning shot in the air. The crowd dispersed and the boys ran off. I lost Marius in the crowd.

"MARIUS!" I screamed, "Marius!"

"Eponine! Epo—" But his voice was swallowed by the crowds chant. He was gone and I was alone.

The sun had finally risen.

I walked back alone and came to the alley. It was empty, I ran across the cobblestone road into Cafe Musain. I ran up the stairs and found no one. The room was empty, it was calm and quiet. I was quick and ran back toward his apartment.

I found him playing with his pistol. The gold ring sparkled off his finger. I smiled and watched him quietly.

"What's up with you today M'suier?" I smiled.

"Same old. Same old." He smiled at me and put the gun away in the box and slid it into the wall.

"I like your hair today M'suier."

"I like the way you always tease!" He laughed and passed me in the doorway. I followed him as he hummed down the stairs.

"You don't even know." I whispered and followed him. He ran out onto the street. His strong shoulders made his silhouette recognizable in the sunlight. Then he stopped suddenly, his eyes were locked on something.

"Marius?" I said. He didn't move, he was lost. I turned towards the place he was looking. There stood a girl. The prettiest girl stood across the street. She had long blonde hair and the biggest and prettiest blue dress I had ever seen on. She had big, scared, blue eyes like Cosette. Then an older man grabbed her arm—it was Cosette!

"EPONINE!" My father yelled. I trudged to the hut. Now my mother was there holding a fake baby, "Keep watch." He instructed. The man who had Cosettes arm had fallen into the trap and was brought into the hut. Then chaos broke out. The man had got into a fight with my father!

Then a police man came on the scene, and I knew exactly who it was instantly.

"LOOK IT'S JAVERT!" I screamed. Father released the man, the man grabbed Cosette and ran off. I took the moment to duck away into the shadows.

"Eponine!" Marius had grabbed my arm. I listened to the conversation at hand.

"I will find the man, and that girl you saw behind him, it the girl he stole from us!"

"Find him and I will pay you much!" Javert said and dismissed my father.

"Eponine!" Marius hissed.

"Yes." I smiled at him.

"Do me a favor?" He smiled holding my hand.

"What will you give me?" I smiled.

"Find her for me?"

"Who that prissy thing?"

"Please?" He begged.

I shook my head, "I guess—"

"Don't tell your father though! Please do this for me." He dug through his pocket and pulled out sous.

"No, I don't want your money." I dropped my hand and ran off. Leaving him smiling in the dust.

I made my way through the south and west parts of Paris in less than an hour. I was quick and concentrated hard. Then I reached the North part, I was close to the inn. I kept silent and walked slowly.

The inn was the same, it still had the bent shutters and the old roof. Everything was falling apart slowly. I walked to the back hard. A few good apples were on the tree, I climbed up feeling the branches again. It was all like my childhood.

I could see my father giving me a ride on his back around the yard. Azelma hadn't been born yet. I remembered when I first came and picked the apples. It was the only thing Cosette couldn't do. Father wouldn't allow it, it was a family tree so it had to be picked by blood relatives.

I could see us dancing around the table when the inn first opened. I saw baby Gavroche by the fire, and how Cosette would play with him. Mother didn't love him. I saw the stars when my father gave me my first doll, she had the prettiest name, her name was—it was Cosette.

I stared at the empty building in awe, I had named my doll Cosette. It was a beautiful name, I have always thought that. Then I met a real Cosette and I changed the name to Emily. It was an English name which I came to adore.

I climbed down the tree and placed the apple by the door and smiled. Somehow I missed it here, I missed my happy childhood. I missed not understanding the robbing and cheating of customers. I sighed and continued to somewhere so hidden, you had to climb a gate to see it.

Rue Plumet.

I walked down each block for the unmissable gates of Rue Plumet. Most houses had no gates anymore, unless you were extremely rich. It seemed like a renaissance thing, it wasn't in style. It merely showed you were rich and you flashed it around. It was slowly getting dark when I reached gates covered in ivy. I could hardly see through them, that's when I caught sight of Cosette again. She was in her night gown, it was white and clean. She danced around the garden with a smile from ear to ear. She picked flowers and hummed a happy tune. Then her father came out, "Dinner Cosette." I began to run but the ivy caught my ankle and I fell. My body slide on the ground.

"Who's here, Cosette?" He said.

"No one papa!" She sing-songed. I pushed myself up and began to run. I ran fast back to Cafe Musain.

"General LaMarque is dead." The words rang like a bullet through my ears. I stopped myself on the stairs. My whole body ached with pain and sadness. I gripped my heart which had skipped a beat. Enjolras slammed the table and smiled at the boys.

"It is time. Tomorrow they will have his funeral. We will build our barricade off that." His voice sounded too full of excitement, "Tomorrow we will slay the National Guard."

I gasped and held my breath. Water filled my eyes, I couldn't cry not yet! Not yet! I turned to see Marius, my eyes caught sight of him. He looked so serious and nervous.

Cosette! I thought. I hurried up the stairs, he caught sight of me too quickly. I covered my pained expression with a blank one.

"Did you find her?" He said.

I turned on my heels and motioned him to follow me. He obeyed and laughed all the way there.

"Your are the greatest friend, Eponine! Thank you!" He smiled and I found myself giggling. In my head I was thinking, 'If only you knew what I knew.' I sighed and followed him to the gate. Cosette was back in the garden and Marius smiled at her.

The table had turned in eight years. She was once ugly and I was once beautiful. I shook my head and leaned against the stone pillar holding the gates.

"I am Marius Pontmercy." He smiled and touched her hand. His eyes were lost somewhere beyond what I have ever seen. Somewhere happy. Then I remember I was doing this to make him happy.

"I'm Cosette." She smiled at him. It was truly love. Something I had never felt, something I would never feel. I was so lost in a downward spiral. Trouble was I just got deeper and deeper.

"I am in love." He said so perfectly so kind. Cosette smiled up at him, her teeth were clean and her lips were pink and perfect. She was everything I used to be and I was everything she used to be.

"I am also in love." She touched his hand and laughed.

"I will see you soon?" He smiled she shook her head and her father came out. I fell behind the pillar and felt the tears fall over me. Marius sighed so happily, he was so engrossed with his new love, he didn't even see me there.

"Who is here at this hour?" A familiar voice yelled. I turned to the sound. Four men came up the road.

"By God Thenardier it's you own kid! Can't you see her? It's Eponine!" A man yelled back. My father! He had found out.

"Go home, go now, you aren't need here."

"I know this place I tell you, there's nothing here for you, just the old man and the girl they live ordinary lives!"

"GO HOME EPONINE!" He raged over me pressing me back against the pillar and holding me by the scruff of my neck.

"I'm gonna scream I'm gonna warn them here!" I spit back.

"One scream and you'll regret it for a year!" He said and dropped me. I got up and pondered, dying or living with him. Dying won. I screamed and spit at him. His men retreated and he slapped me. It was hard enough to knock my to the ground. I laid there for a few moments until I heard the creak of a door. I slowly sat up and regained my sight, I got up and saw Cosette put a letter in the gate. She had a solemn look and she was pail. She ran back to the house quickly, I grabbed the letter and set it in my pocket and began my journey back.

I feel stupid for ever believing he could love me. Sometimes I wish I could have never met him, but then again those few years I would've had no one to care for me.

I love him! I loved him from the night we watched the stars! I always imagine our life together.

I can feel his arms around me and his kisses on my button nose. I see me in proper clothes with finished schooling and better vocabulary. I see me in the most beautiful place I've ever seen and him on one knee. I see our wedding day, I see my white dress and his black suit. I see our children laughing and running around and how amazing of a father he would be. I see us as elderly watching the stars. I see me by his side and him by mine. I see us laughing, I see us crying. I see too much that isn't mine. Too much that is Cosettes.

I love him. I love him.

Sometimes I dream of him kissing me as a woman and not a friend and I see everything, I see a happy life unfold before me. A life I will never know, because their is no man like him. Their won't be another Marius.

I watched the Seine river as it rushed under the bridge. I felt the mist as it ran against the levees. It shined like silver and as rain began to fall I slowly made my way to his apartment. I then ran to make it before the meeting was over.

I got upstairs and grabbed parchment and a feather. I wrote quickly in my scrawny and barely legible handwriting. It was a letter to Marius for one day when I am dead. I then grabbed his old trousers and coat. I worked quickly. He then came up the stairs and looked at me.

"They were gone. I checked a while after you left." I whispered and Marius ran off quickly without a word. I grabbed some of my old bedsheets and began wrapping my breasts down. I worked quickly and once that was done I put on the trousers and coat. I twisted my hair up and placed it under the hat.

I looked like a man.

It broke my heart in two.

te your document here...


	7. Chapter VII

Paste

The guard led the tall carriage holding General LaMarque. Everything was falling into place for the boys. It made my heart ache badly.

"Do you hear the people sing? Singing the song of angry men..." The chant had began to the sound of drums in the distance. I joined in, lucky I made it here in time to get right behind Marius. He hasn't recognized me luckily. He was still dumbstruck with his love going to England. That part he didn't know, he was just dumbstruck she was gone in general. I watched him as he followed Enjolras movements and when Enjolras got in the street, hell broke lose.

I followed Marius as we spilled into the street: Marius, Courfeyac, Enjolras, and Grantaire had climbed the carriage and waved the flags. I got on the bottom tear like my brother and screamed the chant as loud as I could. I let myself go, I was a school boy now. I had to act like one. I pressed my hand to the badge on my chest and sang.

"DO YOU HEAR THE PEOPLE SING? SINGING THE SONG OF ANGRY MEN! IT IS THE MUSIC OF A PEOPLE WHO WILL NOT BE SLAVES AGAIN! WHEN THE BEATING OF YOU HEART ECHOES THE BEATING OF THE DRUMS THEIR IS A LIFE ABOUT TO START WHEN TOMORROW COMES!"

We were now faced by the guard. I held the pistol Courfeyac threw me carefully in my hands when a shot rang out. A woman screamed.

"YOU'VE SHOT AN INNOCENT WOMAN!" Grantaire yelled.

"TO THE BARRICADE!" Marius yelled. We ran back to Cafe Musain. I ran fast and hard through the streets. I watched as the barricade began to take shape. I threw as any things as I could on. I was quick and hard at work when Marius tapped me. He looked me in the eye and handed me a chair.

"Thank God we have men like you." I shook my head and turned around, tears spilled as I built the barricade. I felt the two letters in my pocket and breathed deeply.

The barricade was built. Enjolras put up the flag and the boys cheered. I watched as they began loading their guns and preparing for nightfall. I sat and held a rifle. I slid my hands up and down it. Marius watched, I looked up at him and grinned.

He turned back to his gun and stuffed it. I watched Gavroche stuff his rifle. I kept my head down and began to cry again. Who would survive? Who would be happy? Who would be free? No one, because deep down pure freedom is death to God. I fiddled in my pocket and pulled out a small wooden cross. I hardly prayed, my parents never really taught me how.

"God." I whispered gripped the small cross, "If your up there." I smiled and sniffed, "Please do me only one thing, make—" I paused and closed my eyes, "make him happy. Give him a wonderful life." I placed the cross in the palm of my hand.

"Sir." Someone said. I looked up, it was Courfeyac, "Is your rifle ready?" He said. I wiped atear out of my eye and nodded.

He smiled and walked away, I peeked at Marius who was talking to Enjolras. My body felt numb, he wouldn't smile. The letter in my pocket felt heavy, but removing it would give my identity out. I thought about the little letter with the neat handwriting. Somehow I knew the tables turned for a reason. All alongside knew I wouldn't make Marius happy as his wife. I kept that thought in my mind and held it there.

Cosette would make him happy.

Nightfall finally came and I kept my watch on Marius. He was hard at work the entire time. I bet he wan't thinking of his dear friend Eponine. I bet he wasn't wondering if she was safe in her sister house. I sighed and then I heard the marching.

Enjolras and Marius and the boys got in position I handed him a rifle.

"WHO'S THERE?" Yelled the sergeant.

Enjolras thought over his answer and held his gun into shooting position, "French Revelution!"

"FIRE!" Gunshots rang off. I ducked and handed off rifles to the boys. I fell into the barricade as more shots rang off. My body felt cold, I was scared for once in my life, I was truly scared.

"ADVANCE!" The sergeant yelled. I saw the boys scramble as they shot at the oncoming men. All the uniformed men made their way up the barricade. Marius jumped off the barricade and ran into the abandoned cafe. He came out with a barrel, it was a barrel of gunpowder. He grabbed a torch and climbed back up the barricade.

"MARIUS NO! MARIUS WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Screamed Gavroche, "MARIUS!"

I climbed the barricade and got right behind Marius. I saw the gun pointed at him.

"NO!" I screamed and grabbed the muzzle I the gun. The man pulled the trigger and I heard the click. I bullet hit me, it slammed into my chest. I kept my balance and hid my womb with my coat and sunk back to the bottom of the barricade.

"BACK! BACK OR I BLOW THE BARRICADE!" Marius yelled.

"And yourself?"

Marius paused, "Myself with it!"

"BACK!" The sergeant said. Everything returned and Marius came down to the sounds of criticism and joy. He looked at me, my hat had come off any my hair was sparse led everywhere. The blood gushed from my chest, pain shot through me. I breathed deeply and my breath was shakey. I grabbed the letter and held it out to him, "I kept it from you. I'm sorry." He grabbed the letter.

"What have you done?" He knelt down and opened my coat. His hand fell across my womb. He touched it, his face changed totally.

"Be happy." I breathed he looked at me.

"Eponine—" he murmured.

"Don't fret, I'll be alright. I can't feel any pain. Let me rest upon your shoulder like that night I had fever! Do you remember? Look at the stars Marius! They are bright tonight, I will be with them forever! Don't you see we all will go there one day? Marius! Do you remember when we met? Now don't you!" He fixed me up and laid me an his shoulder and held me. Rain was falling now but he sat with me.

I was doing what would make him happy. He would be with Cosette forever. He would be happy.

"Now I don't feel anything! Oh how comfortable it is! Marius? Marius? Won't your promise me?"

"Promise you what?" He whispered. I couldn't tell if it was the rain or tears falling down his face. I smiled at him.

"Promise me!" I said.

"Promise!" He said.

"Plant a kiss on my brow when at last am sleeping. I will feel it." I looked at him. He smiled back and nodded his head.

"You've been a great friend." He said. I closed my eyes and nodded my head. I felt the blonde gush one last time, my breaths were getting shallow.

"Oh and Marius." He looked at me, "I believe I was in fact a little bit in love with you." I took a deep breath.

I closed my eyes one last time.

your document here...


	8. Chapter VIII

Marius looked at Eponines lifeless body and kissed her brow as he promised. A shock ran over him, he didn't know what to think. He best friend took a shot for him and gave him the missing piece to his puzzle! Cosettes letter. He stared at his friend again and this time he did cry. He cried for not always being their and not thanking her enough. He held her body close to his until Enjolras came up.

"Marius stop!"

"DON'T TAKE HER PLEASE!" He gripped her body and grief ran over him. He held her tight, he refused to let go. Enjolras shoved him against the barricade and Marius let go. He began to sob hard and tears streamed fast down his face.

"She was my friend. She was my best friend." Enjolras hugged him and a smile spread across his lips.

"She was the boy who climbed the barricade. She was our first victim!" He cheered and turned to the other boys, "Eponine was the bravest soul, she took the first shot! She was the first soul that will know true freedom." He patted Marius and the rest of the boys took their spots on the barricade and relaxed. Marius quickly wrote out three letters, one to Cosette, one to Azelma, and one the Thenardiers.

"Gavroche." He whispered walking along the edge of the barricade, "Gavroche."

Something creaked and a head popped out of the side of the barricade, "Yes Marius." The boy said.

"Could you do me a favor?" Marius said and held the three envelopes out, "One goes to Azelma, your sister, then bring her with you to your parents, then on your own go to Rue de l'Arrme."

"But the battle—"

"Please Gavroche." Marius begged. Gavroche nodded his head.

"I will go." He said and took off through Paris.

"Rich Row" was fast asleep. Each house dark and quiet. Gavroche looked for the white doors of his sisters house.

He was not phased much by Eponines death. He had watched his sister died and crawled into his home on the barricade. He cried for a while but it hadn't effected him too much. Even though he knew it was his caretaker. Eponine always was watchful for Gavroche. She was very protective of her brother, she taught him about his parents and what they did to him. He was too little when he was abandoned to even remember.

He was quick and quiet as he ran. He found the house and heard his sister speaking to her husband in a low voice. Gavroche knocked and Azelma answered.

"Gavroche, what is it? Especially at this hour!" Azelma said in a whisper.

"Letter from the barricade." He said as he was trained. He held out Azelma's letter and she took it.

"From the barricade?" She said. Gavroche stepped onto the lower step and watched his sister read the note.

It read:

Madame Azelma~

I am sorry to inform you of this. It leaves me beyond grief stricken. Your beloved sister, Eponine, died in my arms at the hour of eight o'clock. She had dressed as a man and joined our barricade. She saved me at gunpoint, she took a shot that cost her life. She was an amazing woman.

I leave the body in your care to get after the barricade. Please join Gavroche in letting your parents know tonight.

They are in a hut about two blocks east from Cafe Musain.

Marius Pontmercy

Azelma held the paper tightly in her hand and reread the second line over and over. She pressed her hand to her heart with the letter and held her other hand to her mouth to cover her sobs. Jean came from the upstairs hearing his wife's distress. She turned to him and only shook her head.

Her sister only wanted to make him happy. Had Azelma made her go to far? Was it Azelma's fault she had done this? Was Eponine only trying to save his life? Azelma felt Jean grab her and wrap his arms around her.

"NO." Was all Azelma would say, "It's not possible. Not at all." Her husband held her as she sobbed.

"Azelma. She is happier now." He whispered into her ear as kindly as he could. Azelma handed him the letter and looked out at her brother who still stood on the bottom step. She kissed her husband and brought Gavroche into the home.

"I must visit my parents. Tonight." She said to Jean.

"But the horse—"

"Jean, please, I must. I must take Gavroche as well. Please get her ready for me." Azelma was still shaking from the news. She gripped the letter hard in her hand and gave Gavroche bread while she dressed. She put on her mourning dress and black boots for riding. The boots were last worn when she was a teenager and she climbed the tree with Eponine. She shook away the memory and quickly got back downstairs. Jean brought the old horse around front and kissed Azelma's head.

"Be back by dawn please." He murmured.

"I will try." She said and got on the horse. Jean placed Gavroche behind her. She took off to Cafe Musain. Gavroche warned her where the armies were settling, they ended up taking a long way to the small hut. Gavroche directed her, he was a smart boy. He knew the streets like the back of his hand. It was his playground, the slum was. He had enjoyed his time there playing with his friends. They were just like him, most were orphans who learned from Gavroche. They learned how to survive on the streets with no money, then he met Courfeyac. Courfeyac had always wanted a brother, Gavroche was perfect and so they became a pair.

Azelma stopped the horse and Gavroche jumped off and hit the hut. Thenardiers stepped out, their mother had grown old but their father was still like a kid. Gavroche pulled out the second letter.

"Letter from the barricade." Their mother grabbed it and carefully examined both children.

"Who are you, boy?" Said their mother. Azelma have her a harsh look.

"It's your own son." Their father took a look at the boy and nodded his head while their mother read the note.

"She died." Her mother gasped.

"WHAT?" Yelled her father, he took the note and read it as well, "SHE'S DEAD?" They both looked up at Azelma.

"She died in grace." Azelma laughed, "She died for something good. She going to heavan! God isn't that wrong to you? You are both going to hell! Who know such amazing children could be brought into the world by crooks like you! Your daughter saved a boys life, the boy she followed around all these years! She saved him! She's going to be truly free and you—I hope you go to hell! I'm not funding you anymore! You taught me how to be a slave and I realize that now! I should've gone with Eponine! I'd be in much better shape now wouldn't I?" Her parents stared at her.

"Azelma surely you don't mean it." Her mother reached for her daughter but Azelma swiped her hand away.

"I do." She said and turned around to get Gavroche.

Gavroche was gone.

Azelma had gone home and gotten a few hours of rest. She got up early thought and walked toward Cafe Musain. She walked in and saw her sister body laid on the floor, her hands neatly placed and her hair braided. Azelma squatted down in her gown and touched her sisters pail skin.

"Azelma what are you doing here?" Marius hissed walking into the cafe.

"I came to see my sister—"

"It's battlegrounds! You could be shot!"

"Marius." Azelma stepped over her sisters body and hugged him, "Thank you for everything you did for her." Marius gripped Azelma in his arms.

"She was a great friend." He said and turned towards the barricade when a shot rang out.

"AZELMA! LEAVE!" He hollered.

"Marius—" she said as Enjolras screamed when another shot rang out. She ducked and looked at her sisters body. When a white object struck her eye, she was quick and tore the letter from her sisters pocket. It was addressed to Marius. Another shot rang out and Azelma headed home with the letter in hand.

Soon the barricade was silent, Marius took the time to mourn over his lost friend and his new love. He knew that today many of them would die. He knew it well and with Cosette out in the world it was harder for him to die. He was truly happy by her side.

He went around Cafe Musain and looked through the abandoned shops nearby, a flower shop had rise out front. He ran over and picked one. It was a very dark red, and the petals were opened only a little. He came back and went into Cafe Musain where Azelma had been only moments before. He took Eponines hand and laid the rose in it. He made her look nicely and kissed her icy brow once more before returning to his post.

Paste your document here...


	9. Chapter IX

Twenty Years Later

She had long dark hair much like her fathers, and she had also gained his darker skin. She had her mother dimples though, and her straight hair. She acted like her father, very independent and curious. She was bull headed as well, and knew how to win a fight.

She had passed school easily. She took much intrest in the stars and remembered many night when she would lay on the grass in her Sunday gown looking at the stars with her father. She told him she would become an astronomer when she was older. She also took much interest in love. She had fallen in love with a lawyer and married him at the age of seventeen. She was happy and they were married off now. The lived on the North Side of Paris in an old rickety house. She enjoyed her life.

She was ha daddy's girl and always worshipped her father. She was never interested in princesses and queens like her mother was. She had one doll when she was very young. She was never truly a lady and she was outcasted for it at school. She wrote much to people across the continent of Europe, most were cousins. She enjoyed writing to them. It was her other favorite pastime other than watching stars.

She had set out immediately once she knew her father was ill, she beat her brother here by an hour. He lived much closer than her to his parents home.

Her name was Eponine.

Eponine Pontmercy.

She was named upon her mothers request. Her mother was obviously Cosette and her father was the boy Marius.

When she asked why she was named such an odd name her father would grin sadly, get up and take a stroll through the garden. She never found out why.

Her mother would simply say, "She was a good friend of your fathers." And would beg her to leave the conversation at that.

Even Cosette knew nothing of what truly happened Eponine died. When she had their daughter, she was quick with the name. It was the first time she saw Marius smile when her name was spoken. As she grew up, she became much like the real Eponine, independent and quite like a boy. She rode in rags and ran around Paris. Her brother, Jean, was quite different. He was proper and more like his mother.

He became a lawyer and was now head of his fathers buisness. He was the youngest of the family, he was now sixteen. He had a large group of friend and was happily engaged to a girl his age who lived near Eponine.

Why was Jean living alone at such an age? Cosette had encouraged it knowing that Marius would be gone soon. Cosette wanted the last month to be with just him. The kids would come and visit often though. Eponine visited the most getting the same feeling about her father as her mother had.

Eponine had just arrived and went upstairs to organize her room. Her husband would arrive later in the week.

Marius had been in bed most of the week. He had been in his garden once. All he did anymore was stars into the distance remembering Eponine, the barricade, and meeting Cosette. Most of the time Cosette would be next to him, she would stay silent and sometimes cry knowing he would be gone soon. Now he was sat up in bed watching the window. Outside was the garden, it blew silently in the wind.

Cosette was downstairs heading to the kitchen when their head maid grabbed her arm.

"There is a woman at the door. She refuses to leave unless she sees you or Monsiuer Marius." She was frantic.

"I'll be right there. Welcome her in the lobby." Cosette went and had the maids begin dinner. She scurried around the mansion back to the lobby. A woman about Cosettes age was standing with a letter. She had long black hair and dark skin.

"Hello, I am Cosette. You've asked to see me?" She said. The woman looked at Cosette and smiled.

"Has he passed yet? Am I in time?"

"No Marius has not passed. Who are you?" Cosette said.

"I am Azelma Thanardier. He will recognize the name. Please give him the letter. I have come from across France to find him. This is from Eponine many years ago, it is still sealed. He is to read it before I depart again to go home."

"Please take a seat in our parlor. I'll have our maids being you some tea. I will bring the letter to him." Cosette escorted Azelma to the parlor and took the letter. She headed up the stairs to her husbands room.

"Marius." She whispered entering. Her husband hardly turned his head. She grinned and held the letter to him.

"Azelma brought this. She wants you to read it before she leaves." Marius looked at her and took the letter. Cosette kissed his hea and left.

Marius held the letter for a long time it seemed. He looked at it and saw Marius written in her sloppy handwriting. He smiled at the thought of his old friend, finally he opened it.

Marius,

Once you have gotten this letter, you should know I am dead. I have felt the weight of death on my shoulders for a while now. I didn't think you would understand, since Cosette is your life now. But the purpose of the letter is not Cosette, it's me and you.

Through the years we had together I got a deeper feeling for you. After we watched the stars that night, I fell in love with you. It seemed childish at the time but as time went on and I ran away I knew it wasn't just a feeling, it was what I wanted to be my everyday life. When you brought me into your home when I got fever I thought you felt the same way, but I learned U was wrong. After we moved in to the apartment I was you go-to-girl yet again. Sometimes I went to Azelma's and tell her all these things about you. I liked when you laughed and smiled. I liked when you touched me and when you hugged me. Finally she told me do what makes him happy. I brought you to Cosette for you to be happy. Then when I knew what I had done it was too late, and I have the letter she sent you to stop the love hoping the one day you would see me.

Did you not see how I smiled with you? Did you not see the look in my eyes when you were with me? I wonder if you were blind to me but not to her. I was only your friend and I know now.

I love you.

Eponine Thenardier

Tears filled Marius eyes. He was truly blind. A new grief filled him, he seeped over the letter. His whole body in complete agony over the last words.

I love you.

She loved him and he never saw it. Cosette came in.

"Marius? Why are you crying?"

"It's Eponine. She loved me, Cosette. She loved me." It were the first words she had heard him say in a while.

"Marius." Cosette took the letter, "It okay. The children would like to," She paused looking for words.

"Say goodbye, yes." He said. Tears filled Cosettes eyes.

"I'll send them in." She shook in sobs and walked out. Both Jean and Eponine stood outside the door. Cosette nodded them in and went to dismiss Azelma. They were quick with the goodbyes and Cosette went to the garden to pray.

"Eponine." She whispered, "I feel great agony and grief on behalf of Marius and myself. I wonder how he did not see you loved him. I may have never seen you after I left your home, but I do find it hard for him to miss your love. What did he see in my eyes and not yours? I wonder that most of all, but he is dying now you see. I beg you to please make sure he gets to where you are. I beg you lead him home—for me. Keep in safe and I'll tell my daughter all about you and her name. I will do much, please just promise me you will. Please Eponine." Jean stepped out into the garden.

"Mother, its Father, he wants you." Cosette gathered herself and came up the stairs. She saw Eponine red, puffy eyes and she entered the quiet room and sat down in a chair next to the bed.

They sat together in silence for a while, she listened to his breathing which was slowly becoming shallower.

"You have sat next to too many deaths, Cosette." He said quietly. He grasped his wife's hand and smiled, "I love you Cosette." He leaned up and kissed his wife's soft lips one last time.

"I love you too." She murmured.

"Tell the children that as well." His voice was barely audible now, "I love you." He said and closed his eyes.

"Marius." A familiar voice said, "Marius open your eyes. You are fine now."

Marius did as the voice commanded and sat up. He was still in the room, he saw Cosette sobbing over a body, it was his body! He smoothed out her hair as she sobbed but she didn't budge. She didn't feel it, he was dead.

"Marius." The voice said again. He turned toward the window and saw Eponine standing there. She was in a wonderful white dress and her hair was down.

"Eponine!" He hugged his dear friend, then he could hear drums far off in the distance.

"Come with me." She grabbed his hand and they walked on towards the center of Paris. Except it wasn't Paris, the streets were empty and no one was in sight. He looked up and saw a large barricade before him and Eponine.

"You love me." He realized looking at his friend.

"I loved you." She said looking at him.

"What do you mean?"

"I found my place." she murmured and peered up at the barricade where my friends stood waving the barricade flag, "I will always be the boy who climbed the barricade." She took off climbing the barricade. In the distance he heard a chant.

"Do you hear the people sing? Singing the song of angry men..." Marius climbed the barricade too.

Eponine smiled and took her place with Enjolras.

Her life was complete now, she took her place.

Forever as the boy who climbed the barricade.

THE END

Paste your document here...


End file.
